


Lunch Break

by ilikeshipment



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, College AU, M/M, Modern AU, Office Sex, Public Sex, as in dave is a college prof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeshipment/pseuds/ilikeshipment
Summary: Dave is a college prof and Klaus visits him for a special lunch break ;)
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: EnKlave Fest 2021





	Lunch Break

“Alright, remember there’s an exam on Thursday. We’ll review at the end of next class,” Dave reminded the lecture hall. He was met by a few groans followed by the sound of eighty students packing up their notebooks and laptops all at once.

Dave took this moment to check his phone. There was a text from Klaus. _“_ _I brought you lunch <3”_ his message read.

He started typing out his response as students started to leave. A few let out a rushed “thank you” as they walked by him. Dave just gave them a nod as his fingers typed.

 _“_ _I’m in my usual lecture hall,”_ he wrote out.

 _“I’m almost at your office tho,”_ Klaus responded. Dave’s office was in the same building, but on the ground floor. His lecture hall was on the fourth floor. He thought it would be a lot nicer to have lunch with Klaus in his office, so he made his way for the elevator.

He got to his office, opened the already unlocked door, and looked around expectantly, but didn’t see Klaus.

 _That’s odd,_ he thought to himself. He had made up a spare key to his office for Klaus, without the University’s knowledge or permission, and Klaus said he was almost at his office and that was nearly five minutes ago. Where did he go?

“Klaus?” He called out. And then he noticed the sack lunch sitting at his desk. Did Klaus just drop it off and leave? Dave hoped not. He was looking forward to spending his break with Klaus.

But at the same time, this wasn’t planned at all. Maybe Klaus had a prior engagement he had to get to and just decided to drop off some food for Dave. Which was nice, but still. 

_“Where are you?”_ He texted Klaus. He stared at the screen for a moment, but no reply. He sighed, pocketed his phone, and rounded his desk. He plopped down in his chair and scooted closer to the desk. He was about to reach for the brown paper bag when his knee knocked into something… soft but firm?

Before he could look, he felt hands on his thighs and knew immediately what was happening. He peaked under the desk and was met with a mop of dark curly hair, bright green eyes, and a sheepish smile.

“I was hoping to be more sneaky about it,” Klaus confessed. Dave laughed endearingly at him.

“Honestly? I thought something was up when you left my door unlocked,” Dave said.

Klaus gaped. Damn it, he foiled his own plan. He shook that off and tried to play it cool, fingers still roaming Dave’s thighs and knees. “Well, even though the surprise is ruined, may I still continue?”

Dave thought a moment. His office wasn’t exactly secluded, he did have office neighbors. But privacy was important amongst his coworkers and they always knocked. Dave’s office also had a window, but the blinds were currently drawn. The only cameras were in the hallway. It would probably be fine.

“You’re not going to eat with me at all?” Dave asked instead of answering.

“Got my meal right here,” Klaus said, gesturing to Dave’s crotch. Dave laughed and covered his face, his fingers then moved to briefly pinch the bridge of his nose.

“You’re ridiculous,” Dave said.

“Mhm,” Klaus said, smiling up at him.

“What am I gonna do with you?”

“Keep me forever.” Klaus bit his bottom lip as he continued to smile at Dave. His hips wiggled a bit in anticipation.

Dave was still smiling at him. He let out a little sigh. “Okay,” he said, eyes becoming hooded.

“Yeah?” Klaus asked, smile getting toothy.

Dave nodded. “Yeah, lemme just lock the door.” He literally ran to the door, making Klaus laugh. Dave plopped back down and then scooted the chair as close to the desk as he could while still giving Klaus plenty of room. 

“Do you wanna fulfill my fantasy and act completely normal while you eat and stuff?” Klaus asked. Dave chuckled low in the back of his throat.

“I can do my best,” Dave said. Klaus made a little “shoo” motion with his hand, but Dave didn’t understand what he meant. “What?”

“Don’t look at me,” Klaus said. His cheeks turned a soft pink, telling Dave he was getting a little embarrassed.

“Why?” Dave asked softly. 

“Because I want you to pretend I’m not here, that’s the whole point of it.”

“I thought the point was no one _else_ knows you’re here and I get a secret blow job.”

Klaus thought a moment. “That’s part of it. I also want you to try not to make any sounds to see if I can get them out of you.” He stuck his tongue out then. “You know, like a little challenge.”

Dave nodded, understanding. “Okay, I get it.” Still, he hesitated. “Can I kiss you before we start?”

Klaus sighed out a laugh, leaning his forehead against Dave’s knee as he chuckled to himself. Then, he nodded. “Mhm.” He stayed between Dave’s legs and wiggled himself up from under the desk. Dave leaned down to meet him halfway. They cupped each other’s faces as they kissed.

When Dave felt satisfied with the amount of kisses Klaus gave him, he pulled back. “Okay, I’m ready,” he said.

“Finally,” Klaus teased. He shimmied himself back below the desk. Dave gave him one last little smile before sitting up and leaning his elbows on the desk, trying to pretend to work. He completely forgot about the sacked lunch.

Dave grabbed the nearest stack of schoolwork that needed grading. He knew full well he’d have to go back later to redo it, but as soon as Klaus’ hands started undoing his pants, he was fully into this roleplay. He grabbed a pen and clicked it loudly so Klaus would hear. He heard a little laugh and then felt his cock being gently pulled out of his pants. And then Klaus’ soft lips were around him.

His grip on the pen tightened as he felt Klaus bobbing on him. He remembered his task was to try acting like nothing was happening, but it already was proving to be difficult. Klaus always made him feel really good, from start to finish. It was hard not to react.

He could feel Klaus going further and further down his shaft. He was making a delicious bouquet of sounds, sucking and slurping on him. Dave wasn’t even attempting a first round of grading. With his elbows on the table, he rested his forehead in one hand and white-knuckled the pen with the other. He stared intensely at the paper in front of him, but the words were blurred. All he could focus on were the sensations below his waist. His teeth grinded as he tried not to make a sound.

Klaus was a little surprised Dave hadn’t made a noise yet, but also he had just started and Dave was extremely stubborn. He knew he had to work for it. In fact, he was counting on it.

Klaus knew Dave loved having his head teased. He pulled back until only Dave’s head was in his mouth and focused on teasing him all the ways he knew Dave liked. He swirled his tongue around his head and then flicked the tip of his tongue at the veiny underside. Klaus had one hand resting on Dave’s thigh and he felt his muscles twitch underneath him. Klaus smirked around Dave’s cock.

He could hear Dave’s breathing getting heavier, but still no sounds. Not even a little grunt or sigh. 

Klaus continued teasing the head of Dave’s cock while his hand stroked the bottom of his shaft at a medium pace. He tightened his grip just a bit as he sucked harder at the tip. He let out a little moan himself, knowing the vibrations were traveling through Dave’s cock, making him feel even better.

Klaus quickened the pace of his hand while his tongue flickered a little more wildly at the underside of Dave’s cock. He continued doing so until he heard Dave’s fist hit the top of the desk in frustration, followed by a very defiant grunt.

 _Success!_ Klaus thought. But instead, he released Dave to coyly say, “Careful, you want the whole office to hear you?”

Klaus voice was a little muffled from under the desk and that somehow made it even hotter for Dave. He tried to sigh quietly, but it came out as another grunt. Klaus smiled and then took Dave’s cock in his mouth once more. He bobbed on it while his fingers danced along Dave’s thighs, adding a slight tickling sensation along with the pleasure. He heard Dave gasp and then sigh a little.

“That’s not fair,” he grumbled, still staring at the same page as before.

Klaus released him with a pop. “Not meant to be,” he said in a voice that was way too seductive for Dave to handle right now.

Klaus decided to go back to teasing Dave, but in a different way this time. He started licking Dave’s shaft, from base to head. Each lap was long and slow, giving Dave enough time to really feel Klaus’ soft, wet tongue on him. Each lick started in a different spot, as if he was licking around Dave’s cock like an ice cream cone.

 _“Fuck,”_ Dave breathed.

“What was that?” Klaus asked.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Dave said. He wanted nothing more than to pull Klaus up from under the desk, bend him over it, and fuck him until the whole office knew what was happening.

But he didn’t. Klaus’ teasing was a pleasure as much as it was a torture.

Klaus smiled confidently to himself. Dave’s voice was a wreck. He wrapped his lips around him once more and started bobbing his head, letting out a happy, pleasured moan as he did so.

Just then, Dave was sure he heard people walking and talking outside his door. His eyes flickered to the door right when Klaus did something that made him involuntarily gasp. He covered his mouth. The added suspense that there were people right outside his door, and they could potentially hear them, only added to his pleasure. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest in the best way possible.

Dave removed the hand from his mouth and spoke in the most controlled whisper he could manage, “Baby, I’m so close.”

Klaus only smiled around his cock. He adjusted the way he was sitting and then went to town. He moved his head faster, swirling his tongue around Dave’s cock as he bobbed on it. He would keep his tongue along the underside as he went down, come up and swirl his tongue around the head for a second, and then go back down again.

When he got used to the rhythm of the motion, he got faster. Dave’s breath was ragged at this point and his thigh muscles were twitching more. Klaus added frequent moans to his technique and that was what finally made Dave come, fast and hot down Klaus’ throat.

But the most satisfying part to Klaus was, when Dave came, he finally let out a moan. A loud one, too. It sounded like it came from deep within his stomach, like it had been kept and harbored there, growing until finally being let out.

Klaus released him with a pop and Dave sat back in his chair, finally looking down at him. “God damn, baby,” he breathed, completely exhausted.

Klaus wiped the corner of his mouth. “So, how was your lunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> TUA tumblr: theseance1968


End file.
